Tobi Kederer
Tobi Kederer is a German racedriver who started his career with Tyrrell in the 1988 season of the Race Department Simulation Career. He joined the team for the fifth round at Canada. You can find him on this wiki here. Private Life Racing Career Formula 1 1988 Kederer joined Tyrrell at the 5th round of the season, the Canadian GP. He qualified 19th there, and drove a respectable race, gaining 10 places and finishing 9th. In the next GP at Detroit, he massively improved in qualifying, claiming 6th. He finished the race on the podium in 3rd, in only his second race in his career. The next race at Paul Ricard he improved again, taking pole position in qualifying and converting it to his first career win in his thrid race only. After that, he retired for two races in a row, including his home GP at the Hockenheimring. At the Hungarian GP he was able to take his second win this season, as his teammate Aidan Keranen, who has started from pole, had to retire with a blown up engine. Following the Belgian GP, where he took 6th place, he retired for three races in a row, including one heavy crash at Monza, of which he walked away unhurt. At Suzuka he was on the podium again in third, but that was the last point finish for him this season, as he retired again at the Australian GP in Adelaide. He finished the season in 5th, although he missed the first four races, and retired in six of the twelve races where he competeted. 1991 For the 1991 F1 season he stayed at Tyrrell, now with the aim to fight for the drivers title. But the season started the same way the last had ended, with a retirement at the opening race at Phoenix, where his new teammate Sasha Jednak took the win. At Interlagos he finished in second behind Jednak, after having started from 10th. In Imola he was on the podium again, this time in third. Another podium followed in Monaco, where he started and finished in second. At Montreal he scored his second pole position in his career, but in the race he couldn't keep up with the McLarens and ended the race just behind the podium positions in fourth. In Mexico he was able to qualify in third, but due to a wrong strategy Kederer finished out of the points in 7th, while Jednak could increase his lead in the championship thanks to a second place. But Kederer was able to fight back already in the next race at Magny-Cours, France, where he took his first this season. With a fourth place at Silverstone he decreased the gap down to 2 points. In Germany at his home GP he took the lead of the championship for the first time in his career, with a second place behind Ben Herbert. However he had to hand it to Herbert at Hungary already, where the Brit took his third win while Kederer finished third. At Spa he finished in second, again behind Herbert, who now was leading with 53 to 48 points. In a thrilling race in Monza Kederer took his second win this season, only 0.023 seconds ahead of Herbert. The gap was now down to 1 point. In Estoril it was again Herbert who took the win, while Kederer retired from second with a blown engine. In Barcelona it was again a fight between Herbert and Kederer, with the latter coming out on top. The championship was decided in the next race at Suzuka, as Kederer crashed out from second, while chasing raceleader Herbert. In Adelaide Kederer took his fourth win, and with both McLarens retiring, that was just enough to secure the Constructors Championship for Tyrrell. 1992 Kederer had renewed his contract for another season, and it started the same way as last, with a retirement in the opening race. However he found himself at the top at the next Grand Prix in Mexico already, taking a comfortable win ahead of Williams driver Old Wolf. In Interlagos Kederer had a disastrous weekend, he only qualified in 14th, and in the race he missed out on points, finishing in 7th. In Barcelona Kederer finished on the podium in 3rd, and took the championship lead. However a 5th place in Imola was not enough to keep it. In Monaco he repeated his second place of last season. Another podium follow at Montreal with 3rd. In France, where Kederer had won the last two GPs, he wasn't competetive all over the weekend, finishing the race out of the points in 11th. After that Kederer scored four podiums in a row, with 2nd in Silverstone, 3rd in Hockenheim and Hungary, both starting from pole position, and another 2nd place in Spa. These results had put him in the lead of the championship with 46 points, 14 points ahead of Florin Diaconescu. An retirement in Monza followed by a win at Estoril, put Kederer 18 points ahead of Diaconescu, with 2 races remaining. In Suzuka he qualified on pole position and looked set to decide the championship. At the start he kept the lead, and quickly pulled away from the rest of the field. But in lap 23 he spun off in turn 1 and got stuck in the gravel, throwing away a 20 second lead. Diaconescu later passed Hunsley, who had inherited the lead, but with only a few laps remaining, he too made a mistake, giving back the lead to Hunsley and thus allowing Kederer to win the title. He won again in the final race of the season in Adelaide, thus also securing the third consecutive Constructors Championship for Tyrrell together with his teammate Jednak, who ended his career at the end of this season. 1993 1994 1995 Epsilon Euskadi Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Grand Prix wins Complete Epsilon Euskadi results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Touring Car Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Drivers Category:RD Users